


sofia burn

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, M/M, My First Fanfic, bruh, crackfic, for someone, i don’t think thsi is funny but it’s a crackfic, i hope my cousin doesn’t find this, i’m going to sleep after this, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thanks to sofia who i had to bribe to give me this request💋but kokichi and saihara go on a date and something goes wrong💔
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	sofia burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofia but she doesn’t have an ao3 account💔](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sofia+but+she+doesn%E2%80%99t+have+an+ao3+account%F0%9F%92%94).



kokichi and shuuichi were cuddling on their last day in college. checkers, their cat jumped up onto both of their laps and started dancing. It was pretty pog. then checkers spoke in her deep manly voice. “ankles❤️” only intellectuals will understand the doorbell rang and kaito and maki stood outside “hey sidekick ask kokichi out on a date💋💋” “okay” kaito thumbed up saihara while maki rolled her eyes in disbelief. Why was somebody like Shuichi dating ouma?? she couldn’t believe it. saihara slammed the door shut and walked towards ohms. “wanna go out on a date” “Let’s party up. Get Fortnite on your mobile device so we can chat. https://fortnite.com/download” ouma replied with “cool come on” they ran through the hallway and stopped at kfc. “i love KFC,” Ouma said. “it’s very nice, not soggy.” “yeah not bland as well” they both laughed as they entered the shop. the shopkeeper was called sofia she was wearing a kork mask💋. “hi welcum to kfc” “two. yrger” “um what,” oyma and saihara didn’t reply cuz they were too busy making out. they got banned from all kfc’s that day as small children such as emily(sangwoos child) were watching!! the decided to go skydiving wirh no parachute. “don’t worry this is safe” kokichi said “i believe you love” shuichi uwued they both jumped down and flew through the sky. not for long tho and the last words ouma daid was “lol i lied” and shuuchi went 😰, they both spalt on the floor. “rip saihara and kokichi we will miss u.” kaede said at their funeral. everyone was crying. they were so pog… everybody cried too much the tears filled up the place uh i don’t remember where you go for funerals and then they died. the end❤️

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this i hate you sofia never make me write you a story again❤️


End file.
